Revelation
by Jatomaronjun
Summary: An incident led to a revelation.H/Hr. R&R please.


Harry sat contemplating in front of the fireplace in the common room. Sighing every few minutes and with a crease on his forehead, he was a boy in deep thought. The fact was he was in a dilemma concerning one bushy haired being that had been plaguing his mind all day. It all started this morning when all the female in Hogwarts save the teachers were plotting to trap him underneath the enchanted mistletoe from the twin's joke shop. The mistletoe was enchanted to only release the couple after a kiss was administered. Harry didn't understand the twin's business strategy. It's not even Christmas and there won't be one in another three months. He had been fighting tooth and nail just to keep every piece of him together and tried to make it through the day relatively unscathed.

It was not as easy as everyone seemed to think. Male chauvinist pigs perceived women as inferior beings but after experiencing what he called as 'trip to hell' he prayed whoever said those words at least died with his limbs attached. All day long girls in every houses excluding Hermione gave him the look which he roughly interpreted to be hot looks. He would be feeling the shivers every few minutes from the intense stares of girls in heat. 'Why me?' he moaned in his head. 'I don't want this; just leave me alone with the love of my life, Ginny'.

Even with Ginny he had been encountering problem. It's the usual argument involving one oblivious brown head and the jealous rage that came with it. Ginny can't seem to understand that they had a completely platonic friendship. 'Sure we just touch a little bit too much but that's not a crime now is it? It just showed how comfortable we are with each other that's all'. Somehow that logic didn't apply anymore, not after what happened.

Harry just got out of the portrait that morning when a girl from ravenclaw pulled him under the mistletoe that was hovering few feet from the portrait door. He tried to step away but stumbled back to her as he felt an invisible barrier pushing him.

"What's going on here? Why can't I move?" he looked at the girl expectantly.

She started to smile gleefully and said, "You can't go anywhere until a kiss is given, those are the rules".

Luckily Hermione chose that time to step out of the common room. "Hermione!" she stopped and headed to his direction, "What's the matter Harry? And who is this?"

"Doesn't matter," the girl huffed at that, "Get me out of here but you should know that the only way is to kiss. I don't want to kiss her", Harry whispered discretely the last part to Hermione.

Hermione fell silent and he could almost hear the wheels in her head working furiously before a light shone in her eyes as she found the answer. "Sorry Harry I don't think there is no other way to escape this", he groaned, "but I know what to do."

With that said she stepped into the barrier and locked her lips with his. His eyes widen he swore it's going to pop out of his eye socket. The kiss lasted only lasted a few seconds but it was the best feeling he'd ever had. Nothing can compare to that kiss, well probably meeting the remaining marauders but it's an extremely close second.

"There, problem solved," she gave him a wink and a satisfied smile that did wonders to his body. He couldn't believe his best friend since he was eleven gave him a mind-blowing kiss and then acted nonchalantly as if she was used to giving kisses freely. Harry changed that train of thought as he looked at her closely. There was a faint blush on her cheeks and she doesn't seem to be looking at him directly.

"I.I…have to go now, see..see you later Harry" with that she dashed into the opposite direction. The boy wonder called out her name but it was as if she didn't hear him. The girl next to him screeched like a banshee seeing that her chance to snog the-boy-who-lived-to-be-sexy was shot down by his know-it-all friend. Harry quickly fled the scene.

The same thing happened the whole day and coincidently Hermione seemed to be within proximity therefore she was able to lend a helping hand or in this case helping lips to save Harry from snogging peril. Harry was on cloud nine from the kisses Hermione gave him. He appeared to be in a daze, goofy smile adorned his face unintentionally causing girls and several boys to swoon.

That evening Ginny came rushing into the common room. With her fiery hair flying after her, she was a girl on a rampage. Other students shrunk back to the walls having a gut feeling that things were going to get ugly.

"HARRY!"

Harry who was sitting together with Ron playing chess almost fell off the couch but thanks to his seeker reflex he was able to catch himself. "What the hell was that for Ginny? Was the shrieking necessary? For Merlin's sake I can still hear, y'know."

"What's this I've been hearing today about you snogging that ugly hag? I know she was a manipulating bitch, she had eyes on you since forever and she is just doing this because she is jealous. Huh, how pathetic."

Ginny didn't realised with every word spouting off her mouth the raw magic coming from Harry increased significantly causing a vase on the table to shatter. Ginny finally stopped her ranting after realising the suddenly quiet atmosphere. Fear ran up her spine and the terror was evident on her face. She can't help but feel like she had crossed the line.

"Don't say that about Hermione. I won't let you say that about her," Harry said in a small voice but the warning underneath the voice was unmistakable.

Hermione chose that moment to enter the common room, stopping seeing the scene in front of her. "What's going on here? Is everything all right? Harry?" She approached him and touched his arm. Her touch seemed to be having a calming effect on Harry and he pulled her into his arms. Nuzzling his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent he was instantly at peace.

Everyone other than Ginny filed out not wanting to disturb the intimate moment. Ginny was fuming. All fear forgotten when insane jealousy clouded her mind. "This is what I'm talking about Harry, this. It should be me in your arms, me your girlfriend not that skank."

"That's enough Ginny. I think you ought to not speak anymore. We're over, now get the hell out of here," Ginny let out a sob and ran to the girl's dormitory, sending Hermione glares along the way.

Harry plopped down onto the couch letting out a heavy sigh, leaving Hermione standing there trying to digest what had happened.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry, you don't have to break up with Ginny because of me. Sure we won't get to spend as much time as usual but at least you're happy. If you're happy then I'll be happy. I'm willing to break this friendship if....if you still want to be with Ginny, I'd completely understand," Harry didn't see the tears that leaked out of her eyes when she said this as she was giving her back to him. "I'm just going to go to bed. Goo...good night."

It was that slight hitch in her breath that caught Harry's attention. Before she could move away he pulled her arm and she fell onto his lap. He caught her face with his hands. He wiped away the tears marring her beautiful face. "Why the tears love? You know I can't bear you tears, you're really breaking my heart. Don't be ridiculous, I will never give you up for anything in the world, not even if Voldemort crucioed me within an inch of my life. Now do you understand how much you mean to me?" she nodded, "No more of this breaking friendship bullshit okay, I don't want to hear it ever come out of that sweet mouth of yours."

She gasped and a rush of crimson attacked her cheeks. 'Oh my god, I can't believe I said that out loud. It's just I've been thinking a lot about it today my mouth just decided to let it out'. He gulped. "I..I..I mean you know, with all the kisses you've given to me today and....umm..yeah."

Hermione smiled at his embarrassment. She can't help admiring at his adorable expression right now. "Hey, hey it's okay. If it makes you feel any better I felt the same way too. I think those are the best kiss I ever had. Actually it's the only kisses I've ever got. Don't be embarrassed by it," she chuckled.

"But I thought you and Krum....you didn't? But Ginny said you did," Harry was puzzled. "Oh, that's just Ginny exaggerating to rile Ron. Well it worked didn't it."

Knowing he was Hermione's first kiss did wonders to Harry's stomach. He felt butterflies jabbing his torso and possessiveness overcome his heart. He didn't want Hermione to experience kisses from another. 'Only this mouth can touch hers, any man try to take what's mine will be eating through straws for the rest of his life'. He was shocked at his thoughts. 'I can't be thinking of Hermione like that. She's my best friend. Stop being an overprotective brother Potter, she can date whoever she wants. You don't have the right to interfere in her love life'. 'Are you sure about that' his conscience said to him. 'Of course, I'm sure. Stupid conscience,' but the thought of her dating anyone makes him sick to his stomach. He couldn't bear to think of her locking lips with anyone other than him.

"Hermione can you do me a favour?" Without hesitation she nodded, "Can you not kiss or touch another man ever? I don't like the feeling when I think about it. If you ever want a kiss I'll give it to you."

"Harry, I don't think that's possible. How can I date anyone or marry my future husband if I can never touch him. I'd want children someday you know. Plus I don't think your girlfriend will appreciate her boyfriend snogging his best friend on a daily basis now would she."

"I don't care, I'd marry you if you want children that badly. I promise you I'll try to be the best father anyone would ever want. Just don't leave me. I don't want to venture into this world without you by my side."

"Do you love me Harry? Cause with the way you're talking right now anyone would think you are." Hermione's expression showed her determination. There wasn't any way out of this sticky situation.

Harry went quiet all of a sudden. 'Am I in love with her? Somehow it all makes sense now. The happiness that came with her, the queasy feeling in his stomach, the possessiveness. I think I'm in love with Hermione. Yes I do, I love her very very much. All this time I've been deluding myself, excusing my affection as brotherly love. What brother would be thinking about his sister's mouth and the kisses that come with it? What brother would offer to marry his sister to keep her by his side? Not a sane one of course. I may be a bit loco in my mind but I'm not that sick.'

"You know what Hermione, I think I am. I think I've been in love with you since first year because that's when I can't stop thinking of you. I've been telling myself that it was all brotherly affection but I see it now. I love you Hermione, I really do. Do you feel the same way about me too?" he bit his lower lips in nervousness. He was afraid of her answer. 'If she says no, I'm screwed'.

"You're in luck Potter because I've loved you ever since you save me from moony. I didn't think you'd reciprocate my feelings so I just kept it to myself."

Harry pulled her into his arms kissing any skin he can reach. When their lips met, the most wonderful sensation ran over their bodies, warming their hearts filling with so much mushy things that this author felt goosebumps all over her body, forbidding her from continuing.

Sitting on the couch, huddled together, they spend hours talking and fire gazing. Before slipping into oblivion, Harry kissed her forehead goodnight. 'Thank Merlin for those bloody mistletoe'.

Tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Pointless hostility is unnecessary.


End file.
